Vanish
Logan hefts his gym bag, goes for the empty locker nearest the door— Checked by a firm hand. Logan yanks his arm away, glares. A serious expression shakes its head—the brave tech from day. "Fuck off," snarls Logan. The serious expression just shakes their head again. "What's your—" "Excuse us, Ranger." Logan turns to the speaker. ever-present [[Tsuki Davega| [head of bottle ginger]] says,] "He—" Points to the blond. "—can't talk." Logan rolls his eyes. "So what's his problem?" "That's /[[Scott Hansen|'Scott' /'Hansen']]'s locker." "Who?" "You don't know?" "I got here two days ago." "You living under a rock before that?" Logan replies with a bland look. "Everyone's got their own version, but they all say he left his brother in hospital and just totally vanished." "Sure." Gets a hold of the door— Everyone with a line of sight on him—except the fluffhead—titters with worry. Logan rolls his eyes and takes the locker one over. Bag stowed, personnel bar code stuck to the front—just crooked enough to be annoying—Logan parts the crowd to the gym. And the crowd keeps parting as Logan rolls across the gym to where Jack stretches. "They saved us a quiet corner," greets Jack. "Scampered at the sight of you, too, ay?" Jack sighs—coughs. Logan warms up. "Ever wonder what, /'exactly', they've put in our files?" "Nope." Shrugs. "Mine probably looks the same as always." Pats Jack's head— Jack swats at him. —"You'll get used to it." "But I'm not—" Waves his hands. "This— Whatever." "I don't know about that; you scared the hell out of Officer Four-eyes. What'd you do to her anyway?" Jack arranges his shoe. "I—" Grumps. "I got angry and threw the tablet." Yanks his laces. "But not at her!" Tells his knee, "Was at the wall." Logan snorts, checks his. "You ever hear of a Scott Hansen?" Jack straightens, frowns in concentration. "He-him-his, one of the first Rangers. Big hero from the Air Force. I think." "Brother's the guy you snapped on yesterday?" Hops up. Jack cringes. "So, the techs keep his locker empty as a sorta shrine. 's weird." "Well, he /'did' vanish off the face of the planet. It was all over the news a couple years ago." "Exact word they used." Intones, "'Vanished'." "That's kinda ... oh." Jack's eyes get huge. "/'Shit.'" Logan blinks a moment. "You think ...?" Jack swallows, eyes the floor. "'course you do." Deep breath. "What d'you think he did?" "More worried about where he went," Jackson mumbles. "And is." "Can think of a few likely places off the top of my head." Sighs. "None of 'em pleasant. One's /'real' quiet, though." Jack shivers. "C'mon, we better get running before they start to think we're slacking off." "Y-yea. Let's go." Jack pushes off at a jog for the indoor track around the gym's perimeter. Category:Ficlet Category:Jackson Category:Logan Category:Pietr Category:Tsuki Category:Scott (mention) Category:Herc (mention) Category:Andrea (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:This PPDC isn't good people Category:PPDC crafting the Joneses' new reputation Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Pietr (ficlet) Category:Tsuki (ficlet)